The prior art may determine a design of a drainage channel based on hydraulic considerations, for example. In agricultural and landscape applications, the operator of a machine may be concerned with minimizing time and/or cost of construction of the drainage channel. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for determining a digging plan for a machine.